Archive: Main Page
Everything you need to know about GoWiPe General Priciples of Mass Hogging Dragon Funnel Basics Welcome to Nocturne Alley Nocturne Alley is a friendly, active War Clan that has both casual and intensively active members. Born from late shift USA members who attack "Nocturnally", Nocturne Alley is an international clan with members mostly from India and USA. War troops are available at any time within a hour. Nocturne Alley specializes in helping new players with any questions. Clan Rules If you are opted in war, watch this video and know what is expected of you. While attacking in war, we are required to take a real army with real strategy and try to three star. We are also required to practice and research even when new strategies don't come easy. # Be mature and polite. Respect everyone. No derogatory comments. Selfish behavior will not be tolerated. Cheating is not allowed. # Archers are always an acceptable donation for farming. Learn to use your own troops for farming. CC troops are used as an extra push when needed, not as a main attack force. Any farming requests can be filled with archers. Donate for farming before requesting for farming. NOTE: Troops requested "for war" will be of the highest that the clan can make and will be filled exactly. Troops requested "for defense" may be of higher quality than archers. Troops requested "for practice" (practicing war attacks while farming) will most likely be filled exactly and could be the highest the clan can make. #If you are in a war, attack twice. If you can't attack twice, use the "opt out" option for war exclusion. For circumstances beyond control, leave a message in clan chat. Only 1 new member will participate in war at a time, there must be 2 attacks by the new member in order to count that member as solid. # Keep your base defenses upgraded. Don't level your Town Hall before upgrading almost everything including troop levels. This is necessary for war match making. If you are over-leveled when you join, "opt out" of wars until you get your base corrected. There are further requirements for TH 7, 9 and 10. For a more detailed explanation, see Upgrading. # Use reasonable strategy in the war, do some research or ask. YouTube has many good strategies for every TH level. There is also strategies and videos linked on this site. If you are in a war, see our War Map Strategy, make sure you know how to use War Attack Strategy. Consequences will be determined by the nature of the offense. These rules are in place for the good of the clan as a whole, please follow them. If not attacking with reasonable strategy or using both attacks for war, exclusion from 1 war is the consequences. This increases to 2 for the second offense, etc. Please communicate with the clan, as a simple solution, for help with strategy or letting us know if an attack can't be made, etc. Note on promotions within the clan: Don't ask for promotions, promotions are given through time and general knowledge about the game (merit). Typically a promotion is a long term choice that involves WANTING to promote several times before promotion is actually given. For further details, see the Promotions page. Misc. Links List of all pages BlackJack's Surgical Hog Attack Video (TH 9) BlackJack's Hog Rider Video - 3 Stars All TH 9 Clan Bases Surgical Hog Principles (TH 9) Hog Rider Attack Videos (TH 9) Dragloon Army Attack Video (Dragons + Balloons in Clan Castle) (TH 8) Mass Hog Attack (TH 8) Simple dragon attack against TH7 (guaranteed 3 star) Dragon army attack video (TH 8) Elite Eights, Episode 1 Entertainment: Tribute to Peter17$ TH9 GoHo TH9 GoLaLoon TH7 Guaranteed 3 star, how to funnel dragons Dragon Strategy with 2 Lightning, 1 Earthquake, 1 Rage low TH clan wars